A Flame Is Important To The Fire
by VinnieStokerLover
Summary: Seriphina begins to have nightmare and two aliens of the night and her love helps her. help from goldie


**A Flame Is Important To The Fire.**

Seriphina started to adjust to living at the mansion and meeting the aliens. She was very jumpy but manages when she met the aliens. It just seemed so crazy to her that there was a house full of aliens right there on Earth, especially kind ones, even if they looked like monsters, but she saw they were nothing like Zombozo, who had always been cruel to her.

She shivered as she remembers the stuff he done... The threats he said. She knows what he can do ... Like what he did with her parents. She only hopes that he won't find her here and that she'll be safe, but she knows that he can still hurt her all the same.

That Night she had the nightmare again that haunts. She's back at the circus practicing a new trick and found herself at the big top and saw her parents. But they are being burned in the fire around them and she tries to go to them, but the fire is burning her too. Then she hears evil laughter and turned to see him. She sees Zombozo and the flames seem to be following his orders, to her horror.

"Hello my dear." He hissed evilly.

"No, go away!" she pleaded. "Heatblast!"

"No one can hear you." He laughed and come closer.

She screams and that's when Heatblast comes in and wakes her up.

She cries out in pain and fear. Heatblast hears her crying out and rushes to see what is causing her such distress, although he has a pretty good idea what, or rather who, is.

Heatblast put out the fire in the room, "my flame you have to tell me what the nightmares about so I can help."

She is crying too hard to answer right away, but shakes her head. "I...I can't," she stammers in embarrassment, turning away from him as fresh tears poured down her face. Sighing, he came up behind her and hugged her, holding her as she cried, wondering what to do. Then, an idea came to him.

The Vladat brothers. Maybe they could help. He'd ask them in the morning, but right now, he needed to get his love to get back to sleep. So, he rocked her and just held her as she clung to him and finally she fell back asleep and he tucked her back in bed, watching her sleep for a moment before heading back to bed himself.

The next morning heatblast watch his love asleep on top of her food. Shaking his head, he carried her upstairs to sleep more and went to find the Vladats, hoping they could help. He knocks on the door to the brother's room.

Vamps opened the door. "Good morning, Heatblast," he said to him.

"What's up?" asked Whampire.

Heatblast took a deep breath. "Guys, I really need your help. Seriphina's been having nightmares and she won't tell me what they're about. I'm worried about her and was hoping you guys might be able to help her," he said.

The Vladats looked at each other, seeing how serious their friend was. Vamps looked back at Heatblast and nodded.

"Alright, we'll help," he said. "But we need to get her alone someplace."

"I'll let you know when she is," said Heatblast in relief. "And thanks guys. I really appreciate it."

Whampire smiled. "Anything for a friend," he said.

That afternoon she jolted from her sleep and went down stairs. She bumped into heatblast and blushed.

"My flame, are you doing better?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," she said, not wanting to discuss it with him. "I'm going to go for a walk."

"I'll come with you," he offered, but she shook her head.

"I know you're trying to help, but I just really want to be alone right now," she said gently, seeing the slight hurt in his eyes. To make him feel better, she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back later, hon," she promised.

While he felt a little better from her promise and the term of endearment she gave him, he was still worried, hoping the Vladats would be able to help her.

Seriphina was trying to get the nightmare out of her mind, but it was still present as she continued walking and the forest got darker. She felt so tired and now with night here she was getting scared. "I wish I could forget my nightmare and have a decent sleep for once," she said aloud.

"That could be arranged," said a deep, Dracula-like voice, making Seriphina jump and whirl around, her fear growing by the second.

"Oh, don't be afraid, Seriphina," said a similar voice, only deeper.

Now, she was shaking. "Who-who's there?" she asked and tried to light up a fireball in her hand, but she was shaking so bad that it flickered and died. "Go away!" she said her voice shaking with terror.

"Easy now," cooed the first voice. "We're only here to help you."

Now she was on the brink of pure fright. "Show yourselves!" she demanded her shaking getting worse by the minute.

"Very well," said the second voice and two figures jumped in front of her, the moonlight, which had just come out, revealing two vampire-like creatures. Now, Seriphina reached her breaking point.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed and started running away from them.

"Seriphina! Wait!" called one of them, but she just ran faster.

"Get away from me!" she screamed out as she kept running. "Heatblast! Help!"

Suddenly, she came to a ledge and there was no escape, but she ran along the edge of it until she came to a stone wall that was too high and too long. "There she is," said a familiar voice and she turned to see the vampires' right behind her and now they had her cornered. Seriphina crumpled to the ground and backed up with her back against the stone wall and she curled up in a ball as she screamed again.

Heatblast sees her curled up from where he was in the sky and went towards the three." Seriphina My flame. Calm down these is my friends." She clings to him and slowly calms down. The Vladats step back a bit to let Heatblast calm her down.

Heatblast told her that he asked them to help her with her nightmares. "We didn't mean to frighten you, my dear." Said vamps. She looks at them and sees Whampire come forward. "We just want to help," he said, holding a hand out to her. Hesitantly, she takes his hand and he and Heatblast help her up as Vamps stepped forward. "How are you going to help me?" She asked nervously. Vamps smiled softly and gently make look at her." Just relax, my child. Look deep into my eyes and relax."

As his eyes started swirling, she couldn't look away. Those swirls were something she hadn't seen before and she gazed at them, her eyes soon matching his.

"Good little one just let go of your fears and stress." The girl sighed as she went deeper into the trance. Heatblast looked at her and brushed her hair away. Her mind was a blank; she was falling under such bliss.  
Whampire then asks her to tell them about her nightmare and she does. They are shocked and then Vamps tells her to wake up. When she does, she is embarrassed and glares at Heatblast angrily, but he softly tells her he was worried because he really cares about her. Her anger disappears as she begins crying into his shoulder and he comforts her as the two Vladats decide to give the lovebirds some privacy.

"I was so worried about you." Said heatblast.

"I didn't think it was important for you to know." Said the half fire alien.

"you are important to me." Heatblast hugs her.

He gently touch her side and notice she giggled yet looked confuse." What's wrong you've never been tickled before?"

"No," she admitted. Heatblast got a wicked idea.

"Hey, Whampire! Vamps! Give me a hand here!" he called out and the two showed up, wearing grins.

"She's never been tickled before?" asked Whampire.

"Then I think she's long overdue for a tickle torture," said Vamps with a chuckle as the three of them pounced on Seriphina. Heatblast tickled her sides and stomach, Whampire tickled her neck and underarms, and Vamps tickled her knees and feet, sending the young woman into a fit of hysterics.

Suddenly in her laughter she turn into her alien form.

She looks like heatblast only leaner, her chest is larger, and her face is longer and more curved. Her forearms are considerably skinnier.

Heatblast is mesmerized by her beauty and all three stop tickling her and the Vladats watch as their friend kisses Seriphina.

To their surpise she did a solor flare.

She's a little embarrassed, but then watches as Heatblast does the same. The Vladats both chuckle and decided to leave the two and head back for the Mansion.

I got you something." Said heat blast he present a necklace adorn with perisous stones from his home shaped like a star.

She gasps in amazement and realizes he really loves her. "For me?" she asks him, her voice filled with amazement.

"Yes." He said while he helped her put it on.

Seriphina, I've fallen hard for you over the time you've been at the Mansion and I am always thinking about you," he said.

"You are?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, taking her hand. "Seriphina, my lovely flame, will you...marry me?"

Seriphina's eyes wided then She passed out in his arms.

Worried, he held her and gently squeezed her shoulder, but she didn't wake up, but then, he placed his lips on hers, hoping it would help.

Seriphina felt familiar lips on her mouth and realized Heatblast was kissing her and she began kissing him back, feeling his surprise and happiness through the kiss. They broke away softly and she placed one hand on his cheek. "Yes," she said softly, kissing him again.

Overjoyed, Heatblast scooped her up, still kissing her and took off into the sky, his flames burning bright with love for her.


End file.
